


Keep A Closer Eye

by Lacrimula_Falsa



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Depression, Gen, MIGHT BE TRIGGERING, Suicide, please read with care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/pseuds/Lacrimula_Falsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadet Enora Arban commits suicide. What has no effect on many will impact one person for life. [Complete.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep A Closer Eye

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ All praise the Great Bird of the Galaxy. I do not own any part of the StarTrek franchise/universe. Reviews are my profit.
> 
> **Warning!:** _Suicide. Self-harm._ Might be triggering for _depression_ in general. Please read with care.
> 
> _A/N:_ Enora Arban is a completely fictional OC not meant to represent a specific person/stereotype/group of people. If you dislike the TNG films/Nemesis, stop reading at [+].

_Always keep a closer eye  
on those you love_

_or they might die._

~unknown

* * *

It is not, as such, atypical behaviour for her. She has always been what she herself calls a "heavy sleeper" and "morning grump".

However, he does note that it is 'odd' how much effort he has to put into waking her or enticing her to partake in group activities.  
Data calculates a 7.5 percent chance that this behaviour requires his intervention.

It is not, as such, abnormal for her to avoid company and to dislike certain foods.  
However, Data is confused about Enora's apparent lack of appetite, the decrease in time spent with her friends and the parlour of her skin.

He calculates a 15 percent chance that this requires his intervention.

He makes inquires about her behavioural change. Two people confirm his observations. Enora puts his concerns down to "android paranoia" and tells him not to worry. She also explains that she has been experiencing trouble sleeping.

Data suggests a trip to the infirmary for a mild sedative and puts the marker down to ten percent.

* * *

She "gets better".

* * *

Then Enora's condition worsens to the point of casual observers noticing six weeks later. Her skin is waxy, her hair is getting thinner and she has 'bags under her eyes'. She appears listless and unfocused, and admits to crying over pointless things.

Due to her prior sleeping problems he calculates only a 26.7 percent chance of this requiring his intervention. His safeguards activate. He informs head nurse Campbell about Enora's state.

Two weeks before they are expected to graduate from Starfleet Academy, Enora is 'her old self' again. When asked about her improved health, she smiles and tells him that it will all be over soon.

He concludes that her 'odd' behaviour was a result of what is commonly referred to as "pre-grad stress" by his classmates.  
She puts down the long cuts along her arms to a training accident. It is a reasonable explanation given the circumstances. He shuts down the subroutine he wrote and resets the marker.

* * *

One day before graduation Cadet Enora Arban sets a phaser to 'kill' and uses it on herself.

* * *

Data attends her funeral and re-examines his subroutines one hundred-twenty-one point three times before noticing the feedback-loop he is caught in and shutting down all non-essential programs.

He does not make use of the grief counselling offered to all cadets. He does not have emotions, therefore he clearly does not require therapy. He finds the mandatory talk with his assigned counsellor confusing, since she keeps talking about herself.

Twelve days, three hours and ten seconds after her death he leaves the Academy for his first posting aboard Kamar Station 5.

* * *

When he notices several incisions and bruises along Beverly Crusher's arms several years (days, hours, minutes and seconds) later, he calculates the chance of this requiring his intervention at 45,7 percent.

Data runs a self-diagnosis, finding no faults with his subroutines.

He does not rest until he has conclusive proof that her injuries stem from a 'training session' with Worf she is reluctant to talk about.

He lets the matter 'drop', but finds himself concerned about everyone else's apparent lack of concern over her injuries.

During the next twenty-three hours, nine minutes and twelve seconds, Nurse Ogawa, Counsellor Troi and Captain Picard all enquire about the Doctor's injuries until she finally tells the story behind them.

He does not comprehend why the story makes everyone in the observation lounge laugh, but finds himself significantly less concerned.

* * *

After Jean-Luc Picard's 'de-assimilation' from the Borg collective, Data watches the Captain's self-destructive behaviour for Forty-eight hours, ten minutes and one second before he intervenes.

There is no marker necessary.

The captain seems not to appreciate being locked inside a room with Counsellor Troi for five hours.

Data is –in his opinion, understandably- confused when the captain thanks him after having threatened him with deconstruction only sixty-one minutes and three seconds prior.

[+]

When he fires the phaser into the core of the _Scimitar_ Data experiences a brief moment of worry, concerned about the fact that no one will be there to watch the captain this time.

Just before his body is destroyed, a moment after his emotion chip and the associated neural pathways stop functioning, the faces of Deanna Troi and Beverly Crusher come to the forefront of his mind.

He calculates a 0.4 percent chance of his intervention becoming necessary.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a raw and un-betad version that I just threw out there.
> 
>  
> 
> **If you have ever harmed yourself, contemplated suicide or both, please seek professional help. A therapist or a suicide/self-harm hotline are both good. Even if both of these are absolutely no option, tell another human being.**
> 
>  
> 
> _Be a hero and save your own life._
> 
>  
> 
> Constructive criticism about the story is as always appreciated, but if there are any intentionally hurtful/insensitive comments about suicide or self-harm I will do my utmost to get you banned from this site.


End file.
